


First Sight

by thedarkeuphie



Series: Subject to Change [2]
Category: Marvel, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: AU-crossover, F/M, I didn't intend this when I originally wrote this fucking thing, It's time I updated it, That second pair won't come into play until the last chapter, my story and world building have improved in my opinion, this story is about a decade old now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: When Imhotep first spots Evelyn, he believes her to be Anck- Su- Namun. Upon further inspection, he finds that not be the case. Then again did he really want Anck-Su-Namun to begin with?
Relationships: Imhotep/Evy Carnahan O'Connell, Maria Stark/Howard Stark
Series: Subject to Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, the disclaimer: I own none of this. I make no money from it, I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.
> 
> Second: I am the original author of this little ditty from FF.N and will be posting it here. It took me a hot minute to realize that the other story I'm currently writing easily segues from this one if played correctly. Yes, I'll have to pull a Doctor Who 'timey~whimey' type deal, but I think I can make it work once Sansa's story is expanded upon.
> 
> Third: What I do with this story after chapter nine is pretty much up in the air.
> 
> Fourth: I work odd hours at work, making posts slow in coming. Mostly since I can't just copy and paste my shit, and I lost the USB that had the chapters on it years ago.
> 
> Now let's get on with the show shall we?

_Imhotep_

There she is, his beloved, the only woman he knew brave enough to slay a 'living god.' She was his sun, moon, and stars all in one; she'd outshone them with her incandescence, his Anck-Su-Namun.

He knows not which he feels first, elation or lust, for she is as beautiful and radiant as ever. So overwhelmed, Imhotep doesn't quite register the steps he begins in her direction in his want to hold her once again. His emotions have overcome his normally rational mind; Imhotep doesn't notice the flinch, the way she shies away, nor the shaking of her form in his excitement.

Upon closer inspection, something in his mind clicks, and he sees not Anck-Su-Namun, but rather Nefertiri. She had used her status as Seti's favored child to shield his relationship with Anck-Su-Namun from the Pharaoh's eye, not even when she's trying to convince her father to rid Anck-Su-Namun from his bed. She'd been right to be leery of her, not to trust her with Seti's life; after all, it had cost Seti his head for not heeding Nefertiri's advice.

What his childhood friend hadn't expected was his participation, for Imhotep to behead Seti himself. She'd told him how the shock and pain she'd felt over watching him decapitate Seti had almost sent her over the rail of her balcony. She'd believed him better than that given his status, and that if they'd asked with her present Seti in all likelihood would've set Anck-Su-Namun free.

" _All you ever have need do is ask Imhotep, and I'd have helped the best I could."_

_"I doubt that given his arrogance."_

" _Had father ever denied me of anything?"_ _None could claim Seti anything but a loving and doting father toward the woman before him_.

" _That as it may be, I acted because I love her," her eyes grew cold._

_"Then you are a fool, for I can guarantee she felt didn't feel the same for you," she sighed, "I wish not to punish you so, but with you having killed my father," her glare returned, "and having tried to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun," she paused, "I have no choice but to sentence you to the Hom-Dai."_

_"That's a little harsh," he'd whispered. It was a punishment reserved for those considered un-redeemable; he had not thought his actions that horrible._

_"Tis, not my will," she glanced at the statues of Osiris and Horus, "but theirs."_

_"Their words for me then?" there was no getting out of this if it was not her decision. He'd almost forgotten she was their chosen, why she'd been a priestess until he'd killed Seti and left her as her brother's regent while he was off making war. She was the mouthpiece of the gods; their ruling came down through her._

" _One day, you shall realize what you have lost, priest, but by then, you shall never be capable of claiming what was yours from the beginning," she proclaimed after her eyes rolled back, leaving only the whites. He'd always hated when the gods imposed themselves upon her, for he knew it left her bed-ridden for days, "Pray that one day you shall see through your so-called 'beloved's' lies and learn that not all poison is a foul taste in your goblet."_

After that moment, she'd fallen, having been taxed from the God's use of her, and I was dragged to be mummified alive. It had never occurred to him that irony would come into play, and her reincarnation would be resurrecting him, and not his beloved. That stilled him a tic.

Thinking over the events of his life to this point, he understood why she'd been so hurt, and why he'd been so hyper-focused upon Anck-Su-Namun. They'd loved one another but subconsciously realized why said love would never have come to fruition. The main issue is her status, favored child she may have been but she was set to marry her brother and become Ramses' consort. Seti would never have allowed their relationship, not even for Nefertiri.

 _"My princess, how I have wronged_ you," it makes him wonder how he may fix things between them, it such a thing is possible given his actions. If her current reaction was anything to go by, Imhotep had his work cut out for him.

So lost in thought is he that he doesn't notice the interloper until the man speaks.

"Evy, I think it's time to go now," the man grabs Nefertiri's hand, which sends a flare of jealousy through him. His anger flares because he knows this will be an uphill battle, that he'll have to convince her that he is not going to betray her again. He's angry with his patron god, Osiris, for allowing such to happen, but so are the trials that life throws at mortals, for not all strifes are Gods sent.

First, he'd need a corporeal body; then he'd begin to set his new, half-cocked, plan into motion. 


End file.
